


Solo parole

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Chakra insanguinato [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/F, F/M, M/M, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di Dialogue-fic.Scritta per la: Dialogue-fic challenge. Della pagina: Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & FanartLink: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/permalink/3150651521625019/
Relationships: Gaara/Haruno Sakura, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Chakra insanguinato [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1032552
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt di Marica Heather-chan Gravano: "Mi viene da vomitare...".  
> Fandom: Naruto.  
> Coppia: Sakura/Sasuke.  
> Ooc.

Dolce attesa

“Mi viene da vomitare…” si lamentò Sakura.

Sasuke le rispose: “Questo è assolutamente normale nelle tue condizioni”.

“Parli come se fosse una malattia gravissima”.

“Se senti di dover vomitare, vomita”.

“Non l’ho fatto dopo ogni mia sbronza, non vedo perché dovrei farlo adesso”.

“Almeno fatti sciacquare la faccia”.

“Ci riuscivo da sola”.

“Non ne dubito, amore, ma preferirei aiutarti”.

“Sai che non siamo in dolce attesa entrambi?”.

“Il figlio è anche mio. Quindi se non posso prendermi metà della nausea, voglio almeno potermi occupare di te. Visto che tu ti sei dimenticata di essere medico”.

“In compenso hai anche tu le voglie”.

“Non so come sia possibile, ma a quanto pare. Ecco qua. Non ti senti almeno un po’ rinfrescata?”.

“Ho ancora la nausea. Forse dovrei mangiare meno”.

“La nausea non c’entra e già mangi poco considerando che siete in due”.

“Ansioso!”.

“Beh, quello lo sono per entrambi, tesoro”.

“Mi sosterrai se vomito?”.

“Ti sosterrò sempre” promise lui.


	2. Costipazione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt di Maria Tessaroli: "Da quanto non vai al gabinetto?"   
> Fandom: Naruto  
> Coppia: Gaara/Sakura.

Costipazione

“Da quanto non vai al gabinetto?”.

“Ti sembrano domande da fare?”.

“Sono un medico, lo hai dimenticato?”.

“Questo non ti dà l’autorizzazione di spiare quante volte vado al bagno e cosa ci faccio”.

“Stai vomitando spesso e hai dolori addominali”.

“Potrebbe essere qualsiasi altra cosa!”.

“L’ultima volta che ci sei andato hai quasi gridato di dolore e la puzza era qualcosa di nauseabondo”.

“La tua non profuma”.

“Hai smesso anche di mangiare”.

“Ok, sono costipato. Cosa vuoi farc… Aspetta, lascia stare i miei pantaloni!”.

“Gaara non fare i capricci”.

“Sakura lasciami stare”.

“Ora andiamo in bagno”.

“Cosa vuoi fare? Legarmi sulla tavolozza finché non eiaculo? Non spingere! Perché devi essere sempre così violenta e autoritaria?

Dannazione, Sakura! Almeno rispondimi…”.

“Ti faccio una pipetta”.

“Co-cosa…”.

“Andiamo a letto da anni. Pensi che mi sconvolga vederti nudo. Abbassati anche i boxer”.

“Io non voglio niente infilato nel sedere”.

“Gaara, sei un uomo adulto, hai affrontato il male dentro di te, hai superato il tuo essere il portatore di un demone… Ora dimmi che male potrebbe mai farti una pipetta”.

“Non osare dirlo a nessuno!”.

“Non lo saprà anima viva. Come non dirò a nessuno che sporchi i vestiti”.

“Come prego?”.

“Guarda che ho capito la tua situazione anche dalle tracce di feci sui tuoi boxer”.

“Questo anche è umiliante”.

“Come preferisci metterti per farla entrare?”.

“Ah aaaiih… La pancia…”.

“Ecco, vedi? Era urgente! Stai sudando anche adesso”.

“Sto sudando perché non la voglio messa. Però ti va bene se mi metto così?”.

“Poi non parlarmi di umiliazione”.

“Fai in fretta. O il mio sedere prenderà il volo”.

“Sarebbe un peccato. Hai un culo stupendo”.

“Sei una fidanzata terribile”.

“Verissimo. Ora fatti aiutare”.


	3. Terribile spavento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per la: Dialogue-fic challenge. Della pagina: Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/permalink/3150651521625019/  
> Prompt di E. P.: "Non azzardarti a morire!".

Terribile spavento

“Non azzardarti a morire!

Respira, dannazione, respira!

Uno, due, tre… Uno, due, tre… Tanto lo so che lo stai facendo di proposito! Vuoi farmi impazzire!”.

“Uno, due, tre… Scommetto che se a colpirti e a baciarti fosse stato Sasuke ti saresti già ripresa.

Non morire, dannazione! Non lasciarmi”

“Mnaaah…”.

“Karin!”.

“Cos’è successo?”.

“Stavi solo morendo, deficiente. Non respiravi più!”.

“M-mi hai salvato tu?”.

“Non farmene pentire”. “Piuttosto, dobbiamo allontanarci da qui, è ancora pericoloso”.

“M-mi sorprende tu ci sia riuscito, a salvarmi intendo”.

“Idiota! Fatti prendere in braccio”.

“Posso tenermi a te?”.

“Certo”.

“Cretino”.

“Mai quanto te”.

“G-grazie… di avermi salvata”.

“Non farlo mai più. Non azzardarti a morire finché ci sono io nelle vicinanze”.

“Va-va bene… Suigetsu”.


End file.
